Stares
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Can't say much it'd give it away but Lily and Jackson become awkward around each other. Lackson. As always I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA only in my dreams!


Stares

As Lily was rinsing her hair in the shower at Miley's she was thinking about the day they had had and laughing about a joke Miley had made. She wrung out her hair and stepped out.

"Oh my god!" said Jackson who was standing in the doorway

"Jackson!" gasped Lily as he closed the door

Lily wrapped her towel around herself and stood completely still, realizing that now that Jackson had seen her naked, completely naked, she would never be able to look him in the eye again.

Miley could not stop laughing when Lily told her what had happened, it was made worse when Jackson came into the kitchen, saw Lily and went scarlet. When Jackson had left Lily scolded.

"Miley it's not funny, I'm so embarrassed."

"I'm sorry Lily, but you have to admit it's also pretty funny."

"No, its not, if things stay this awkward, I'll stop coming over." This stopped Miley laughing.

"Lily, you can't be serious?"

"I am Miley, you see, the thing is, Jackson's the first guy that's ever seen me naked."

"Oh, I didn't think of that, ok, how about this, you keep coming over and I'll help you avoid Jackson, deal?"

"Ok, deal."

After a few weeks of avoiding each other Lily and Jackson soon return to normal, except that Jackson could not stop thinking about Lily and remembering that day. One evening after dinner Lily decided to go for a walk to the beach she grabbed a towel and her cell and left. Just as she had laid out her towel and sat down she noticed two guys grabbing a pile of clothes and a towel and run off laughing. She realised someone was being pranked. A few minutes later a naked guy emerged from the surf, she giggled to herself as she realized the prank was being pulled on him. She was admiring his naked body as he walked up the beach, as he got closer she saw who it was. Jackson. She saw him start looking around for his things and then he started panicking. She stood up, picked up her towel and walked over.

"Two guys took your stuff."

"Oh, gre…" He stopped mid word when he saw who it was; his hands flew down to cover himself.

"Here, use this." Lily offered as she tried not to laugh.

"Thanks." he said grabbing the towel and putting it around him.

"Your welcome." She said as silence fell between them. After awhile he spoke

"Well, I guess now we're even, I saw you and now you've seen me."

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I feel better."

Although Lily and Jackson thought they were fine, they went back to avoiding each other, and neither knew why. Lily knew that she was more shy around Jackson because she liked what she saw on the beach and Jackson knew he was more shy around Lily because not only did he like what he saw but now she had seen him and he felt self conscious. The thing was Lily didn't know why Jackson was avoiding her and Jackson didn't know why Lily was being distant with him.

A few weeks later Lily came over to see Miley but was told by Jackson that she was running late.

"Oh, I guess I'll see her later." Lily said turning to leave but Jackson grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Lily, wait, we need to talk." Miley and Robbie Ray saw this exchange as they approached the house both stopped to watch

"About what?"

"About us, about how we can barely be in the same room together, you think Miley hasn't noticed?"

"Ok, fine, I'll make more of an effort, happy?"

"No, Lily, why can't you be in the same room as me?"

"Well, why can't you be in the same room as me?"

"I asked first."

"Ok, fine, the truth is, I liked what I saw. On the beach before I knew it was you I couldn't stop staring. Most of the time, I still can't."

"Oh, same."

"What?" Lily asked shocked

"Lily, it's the same for me, ever since that day I saw you in the bathroom, I can't stop thinking about it…your soft skin, your beautiful curves, I can't help but stare." At this point Jackson realized he was still holding her wrist so with one gentle tug he pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they stopped, Lily had only one thing to say.

"I love it when you stare."


End file.
